Broken Butterfly:Chapter 2
by MamaKax
Summary: I finally have a computer again to bring you the sequel, i know many people asked for. Rin and Sesshomaru's family. years later and still learning, from each other and keeping true to themselves, But can they survive being thrown back into the raging cyclone they used to call home? Can the children survive a family they never even knew? I OWN NOTHING ABOUT INUYASHA! DISCLAIMER!


Author's Note: Well I've finally started a sequel to broken butterfly. Now i have greatly improved my grammar and writing skills. So if you are just starting with me, and checking out this sequel first, and decide to refer back to the first story, I need to warn you... The grammatical format and writing skills in the first good 11 chapters are shit. There are holes that hopefully I can fill within this story.

But like my first story, I don't have a great word processor, and my bad spelling and a poorly supplied word base do not mix well. I however do solemnly swear I have taken my time and done my very best to give you a good prologue

I will type out the alphabet between author notes and stories so you can tell the difference.

Also, I changed rin to a blonde dog demon, because all that silver hair was blinding my mental image. I couldn't handle them looking all that similar.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Prologue.

It was warm, as it always had been, on that ordinary morning. The beach's sand was still smoothed over from the tide the night before, despite the late night parties that were always going on. As the sun rose the sky seemed to glow with light powdery pinks and oranges, beautiful as it always was. The slight breeze blew a forgotten beach ball across the sand, until it began skidding across the waves, and ultimately just moved in and out with the flow of the ocean.

Seventeen years later, and she still was in love with it, just as her children, and her mate had been. It was all her children had known, the serene atmosphere and rural area had been the perfect place to raise them. Of course there had been trouble, nothing could stay golden forever. Yet discovering she and her mate had the strength, patience, and love to take on any challenge... Well, almost any challenge. Nobody talked about, "The Incident" and thats the way everyone preferred it.

"I thought you didn't work today?" Came the voice of the man who had brought them all to the paradise in which they called home. It had been seventeen years, since she had to pretend to be human, seventeen years that she had been honing her heightened abilities, and still He could sneak up on her without alerting her in the slightest.

" I don't." She shrugged. In truth, her children weren't home. They were trusted, and had the option to stay out as late as they pleased. Since the children had started school early, and thankfully had their parent's sound intellect they had all even graduated a semester early. Despite the fact that she knew they knew how to take care of themselves now that they were older; but on nights when the air held the same spicy scent, or the boats in the harbor carried the same scents and horns gave similar cries, she would always wait for her babies. "Do you remember when we first came here?" She asked.

"Of course." He smiled and handed her a cup of coffee.

He sat next to her on the deck swing overlooking the beach. Over the years, her mate had decided that he and the boys were going to take on the home project of creating their large deck, into a full wrap around porch. Needless to say, Her mate wasn't a master of all trades, and despite his precise measurements and steady hands he was unable to build a stable porch. It made her smile to remember his face when he paid a local construction crew to save the unstable mess. The part of her that clung to the past was pleased to see him fail at something, when he always so readily succeeded. She never felt guilty because she was sure he shared similar moments. The smug look he bore when she managed to create completely inedible 'meals' out of simple attempts of hamburgers and tater tots, was proof enough to her.

"I cant believe how fast the times go." She added. she laid into his side and sipped her coffee. It was perfect, as it always was when he made it. He held her tightly and chuckled. It was a sound that still made her grin.

"Tell me about it. It seems like only a few years ago I had to wake Margot up at 3 am for her Macaroni Salad recipe." That made her laugh. she pulled a piece of her blonde mane out of her face and sighed. To that day, one of her favorite lunches was macaroni salad on top of barbecue chips. Her daughter shared the same passion for the strange snack. "Raul almost took our door off when he walked it over."

"And then I fell asleep before it was done." His chuckle filled her ears once more. Every day with him truly felt like heaven. It was almost hard to imagine her abusive life before had actually been real, yet it was something she found her self never regretting. If things had been different, her whole life would have been different. Her attention fell onto the sunrise once more. Life had become full of beauty and wonder. Everyday held a new adventure that she couldn't wait to begin. "Good times, huh?"

"The best." He admitted. After a few moments she heard the sound of a lighter click, and the sweet scent of smoke filled the warm morning air. Old habits died hard. Despite life being much easier on Mistwood, they still enjoyed parking in some of their past recreations. However, he rarely smoked in the mornings, she knew he had something on his mind. She watched the beach ball continue its in and out pattern with the waves, but it began to list further and further away from the porch. He passed his rolled creation to her.

"Tell me what's on your mind." The wind changed direction, and the wind blew the smoke from her lips in the opposite direction of the red stripped ball she had been focusing on for most of the morning. Her gaze followed the cloud, and she smiled as a group of people came into view on the distant shore of the beach.

He took back the smoke, and savored a long drag before answering. "He is coming." his lover sat straight up from his grasp.

"What? why?" She asked in complete shock.

"There has been a legal issue involving the company. Not only does my father seek legal advice, but he also might require the presence of all four heads of his company to settle the issue." He explained. The anger and slight fear covered her face, he saw no reason to keep the truth from her. Their father never broke regular visit patterns. Once every other year on the children's birthdays, so the unexpected trip gave them both an unsettling feeling.

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know." He admitted. The ice cold stare in his amber eyes sent chills down her spine. She hadn't seen that look in years. He was distant, yet so close to her.

"What else." She demanded.

"He's bringing the woman."

Silence.

The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife. neither of them dared say a word, because for the briefest of moments they both felt like teenagers again. It almost felt like they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Once again she thought, nothing golden lasts forever.

"I told you buying in was a bad idea. I knew this would happen!" She exploded finally.

"Oh please. You had no idea the company would have... what ever is going on."

"We would have been fine without it!" she complained. but he knew as well as she, that it was his own way of keeping home with him. She would never deny him of that.

The figures had gotten considerably closer. It was easy to tell even without heightened senses, that the four figures were their children, and their oldest, and closest friend. She gave a sad smile, the children had brought home their stray, as Margot and Raul liked to say. Karasu was from a broken home with a dysfunctional family rivaling her own. Anytime things were too unbearable he was always more than welcome in their home. However, he had become like one of their own children early on. His mother resembled her father in many senses, so they had taken to being back up care givers when his mother hit another bender. They had bought him clothes, and toys on his birthday, and holidays. They had even bought school pictures of him, and hung them along the walls with their own children's. A few years prior, they had even included him in a professional family portrait.

Laughs and jests, could be heard clearly between their kids. Juromaru, and Kyo were shoving each other, and hitting each other. Takara casually licked her finger a nd stuck it in Karasu's ear, earning her a cry of disgust, followed by him chasing her around in circles. After a few well planned turns, jumps, and diving between her brothers, she managed to jump onto Karasu's back. He tried to shake her off, but she stayed where she was safe from his pathetic fury. Eventually he just grabbed her knees and carried her, when they hit the stone patio beneath the upper deck they all greeted them in different fashions.

"We'll discuss this later." He whispered, just out of the ear shot of the children. He watched her wave and smile. "I love you, Rin."

"I Love you too, Sesshomaru." She whispered. She leaned of and kissed his lips softly. The she stood up and Hugged all of their children.

"Do you things ever sleep?" Seshomaru demanded. Takara hopped off Karasu's back and hugged him tightly.

"Whats that again?" She asked. her voice was as sardonic as Sesshomaru's but still somehow managed to hold Rin's peppiness.

"Fresh Coffee should be done. Get out of here." He said. Each of them flooded into the house as if they were moths to a flame, yet that early in the morning they more closely resembled zombies.

"We've got this." Rin smiled. in that moment they both some how knew things would some how work out. They always had.

He took her hand, and pulled her back onto the swing. "I know."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Alright! review and send me love people! Also, I am aware I referred to Sesshomaru and Rin as he and she for almost all of the chapter. I had a purpose. I promise.

Good Night!

Cassandra.


End file.
